You're Beautiful -- Drinny Songfic
by dont.call.me.nynphadora
Summary: Uma música e uma história de amor e tragédia entre puro-sangue Malfoy e a traidora do sangue Weasley. Um livro que os levou a ruína.


_Essa fic é sobre um casalzinho de opostos_

 _Um loiro e uma ruiva_

 _Olhos cinzentos e olhos castanhos se encontram_

 _E pode isso pode mudar completamente duas existências_

 _Porque o amor pode não se realizar, mas não pode deixar de existir!_

 _ **A gente destrói aquilo que mais ama**_

 _ **Em campo aberto ou numa emboscada**_

 _ **Alguns com leveza de um carinho**_

 _ **Outros com a dureza das palavras**_

 _ **Os covardes destroem com beijo**_

 _ **Os valentes com a espada.**_

 _ **(Oscar Wilde)**_

 _ **Esta fic é dedicada uma pessoa que tem sido super importante a minha vida.**_

 _ **Espero que vc goste dessa estória, mesmo não sendo fã de Harry Potter!**_

 _ **Beijos**_

 _ **You're beautiful**_

 _My life is brilliant_

 _(Minha vida é brilhante)_

Draco Malfoy era o típico garoto da Sonserina. Rico, esnobe, com parentes comensais, puro-sangue. Não adianta dizer o quanto ele era admirado em seu mundinho bruxo elitista. Pode-se até dizer que se orgulhava e era bastante popular, principalmente com as garotas. Como resistir àqueles olhos cinzentos, àqueles lábios finos, àqueles cabelos loiros tão lindos?

A única exceção se encontrava dentro da Grifinória. O único lugar onde se encontrariam garotas que não haviam saído com ele. Ali, ele não fazia jus a fama de irressistível-sonserino-loiro-rico-jogador-de-quadribol. Mas, isso não tinha a mínima importância, ainda havia inúmeras garotas naquele castelo para ele se divertir.

 _My_ _life_ _is_ _brilliant_

\- É, minha vida é brilhante! – Um convencido Draco mirava seu reflexo no espelho de seu quarto na mansão Malfoy, enquanto penteava os seus loiros e sedosos cabelos para trás, o que o fazia parecer mais esnobe do que ele realmente é.

( _n/A: Isso é possível? Mais esnobe que um Malfoy, nem Voldemort conseguiria ser assim!_

 **n/D: Acho bom você tomar cuidado com o seu suco de abóbora de antes de dormir!*se mexe rapidamente, tentando esconder um frasquinho dentro de suas vestes***

 _n/A: Vc tá me ameaçando Malfoy? Ainda sou a autora dessa fic!* jogando o suco fora*_

 **N/D: O q vc pode fazer hein? Me deixar solteiro pro resto da vida? *já se preparando para pegar ao varinha***

 _N/A: Já pensou em casar com o Potter?*sorriso maldoso*_

 **n/ D: VC não faria isso? *incrédulo***

 _n/A: Duvida?*olhar inquisidor*_

 **n/D: Vc tá linda hoje!* sorriso simpático ***

 _ **n/A: Sei.**_

Chamou o seu elfo doméstico particular para arrumar o seu malão. Afinal, era primeiro de setembro. Sinônimo de volta as aulas. De volta aos corredores de Hogwarts, de volta a aquela vidinha besta de sonserino, cercado por um séqüito de imbecis, dispostos a fazer todas as vontades dele. Pelo simples fato dele ser um Malfoy.

Desceu as escadas da Mansão Malfoy para espera sua mãe. Seu pai, o Comensal Lucius Malfoy estava preso em Azkaban por isso Narcisa teria que levá-lo até o metrô de onde ele seguiria sozinho até King Cross porque ele não queria ser visto como um filho de um casal de comensais.

 _My love is pure_

 _I saw an angel_

 _Of that I'm sure_

Desceu as escadas do metrô calmamente, ostentando aquele olhar confiante característico dos sonserinos. Aquele olhar que parece dizer eu -sou -sangue-puro-e-você-não-significa-nada-pra-mim. Estava tão distraído em seus próprios pensamentos que mal percebeu que alguém esbarrara nele e o fizera derrubar o livro que ele pretendia ler durante a viagem ao castelo.

E ao se abaixar pra ajuntar o livro trouxa que ele estava lendo, sentiu-se um cheiro doce de chocolate vindo dos cabelos ruivos da pessoa que lhe derrubara o livro e fizera a fineza de se abaixar para pega-lo.

\- Desculpe, estava distraída!

\- Sem problemas!- respondeu malfoy.

Mas, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dela.

-Weasley!

\- Malfoy!

\- Seus pais não têm dinheiro para lhe darem um par de óculos? Diz-me o grau que te mando um de presente.

\- Mesmo que precisasse eu não aceitaria nada vindo de você. Afinal, deve estar amaldiçoado!

\- Nem havia pensado nisso, mas já que você deu a idéia... Seria uma boa lição pra uma amante dos trouxas como você.

\- Mas, não sou eu estou lendo Shakespeare.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Romeu e Julieta.

Draco olhou-a surpreso. Ela conhecia aquele livro. Puxou o livro para perto de si como se tentasse esconder dela o livro mesmo tendo ela o que resolvera lê-lo justo naquele dia?Contudo, sentiu-se bem por saber que ela tinha um pouco de cultura.

\- draco, você está em que parte da estória?

\- Bom , estou na cena da varanda logo após ela descobrir que ele é seu inimigo.

\- Linda cena. " Romeu, Romeu, por que és tu, Romeu?..."

\- É aí, mesmo.

 _She smiled at me on the subway_

 _She was with another man_

 _But i won't lose no sleep on that_

' _Cause I've got a plan_

 _ **You're beautiful**_

 _ **You're beautiful**_

 _ **You're beautiful, it's true**_

 _ **I saw your face in a crowded place**_

 _ **And I don't know what to do**_

' _ **Cause a I'll never be with you**_

 _Yes, she caught my eye_

 _As we walked on by_

 _She could see from my face that I was_

 _Fucking high_

 _And I don't think I'll see her again_

 _But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end._

Ela sorriu e ele correspondeu como se ambos fossem amigos de longa data. Aproximaram-se inconscientemente e estavam presentes a se beijar. Quando uma voz bem conhecida cortou o ar. A voz de Harry Potter a procura de sua namorada: Gina Weasley.

Gina correu em disparada para encontrar o Potter antes que ele a visse conversando Malfoy. Fato que se acontecesse seria desastroso. Afinal, aqueles dois acabariam se matando a qualquer momento.

Mas, antes de sumir no meio da multidão mandou um beijo para Malfoy. Na hora ela não saberia dizer o porquê daquela demonstração explicita de carinho. Na verdade talvez ela nunca fosse capaz de admitir que aquele fora o encontro de duas almas irmãs. Um romance que se pudesse se desenvolver teria as características para um Romeu e Julieta bruxo inimaginável até mesmo pelos fundadores de Hogwarts.

Malfoy só consegiu gritar:

\- Te escrevo!

Antes dela desaparecer de seu campo de visão naquele mundaréu de gente.

 **n/D: Anya, sai dessa vida ingrata de autora porque ninguém vai gostar da tua fic!*olhar típico sonserino***

 _n/A: Por que você diz isso?_

 **n/D: porque é a estória mais sem noção que já vi em toda minha vida.*tom de quem fala o obvio.**

 _n/A: Então, por que você só se intrometeu agora?*olhar inquisidor enquanto Draco desvia os olhos para um ponto fixo no teto e começa a assobiar a marcha fúnebre*_

 _ **You're beautiful**_

 _ **You're beautiful**_

 _ **You're beautiful, it's true**_

 _ **There must be an angel with smile on her face**_

 _ **When she thought up that I should be with you**_

 _ **But it's time to face the truth**_

 _ **I'll never be with you**_

Mas, como nem tudo na vida é igual a ficção, Draco sabia que nunca estaria com ela, afinal, estávamos falando de Gina Weasley, a noiva de Harry James Potter, a garota mais invejada do castelo de Hogwarts.

Contudo não sabia exatamente o porquê desse pressentimento.

Um flash verde cortou o ar.

Draco caiu morto no chão.

Passos podiam ser ouvidos.

E uma voz sussurrou no ouvido do jovem Malfoy:

\- Ela nunca será sua!

Minutos depois

\- Harry, onde você estava?

\- Tive que acertar umas contas com um carinha aí.

\- Algum problema?

\- Não mais!

\- Tem certeza?

\- Gininha, não pense mais nisso! Vamos nosso trem já está partindo!


End file.
